


promise me this

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Undefined romantic relationships, it's mildly canon au ok, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: the reason it started is all silly and immature, but things change - they evolve.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	promise me this

A ‘let’s get married if we’re still alone by the time we’re 30’ thing became serious. Junmyeon isn’t sure how, or when that development took place, but he’s not super thrilled about having this change of heart discussion with Sehun. Not that he worries about Sehun’s feelings towards him, his gut says it’ll be a positive talk, but there’s the weight of being an idol. A famous person with a big fanbase whose reactions have been, so far, unpredictable yet not surprising.

“Aren’t you a sweetheart?” Junmyeon teases as Sehun passes him the cup of coffee. Sehun responds with a glare, but drops on the couch, arm length away from Junmyeon, and wiggles out of his pajamas. He’s wearing boxers underneath, thankfully.

Junmyeon picks the remote and nods at the TV. They have netflix open, four shows still in the process of completion.

“I’m in the mood for something gay,” Sehun looks at him with a huge smile, chuckling quietly, his eyes narrow into cute creasants. Junmyeon’s heart almost leaps into his throat. “My day’s going gay, hyung, let’s continue the streak.”

Giggle bubbles up his throat, but he chooses the gayest of the four TV shows, and tosses the remote back to Sehun. Sehun doesn’t bother catching it, let’s it bounce off him and fall onto the couch.

They have the time for a single episode, which ends too quickly. Junmyeon knows the talk needs to happen before they can even get the SM building to record, but he’s feeling nervous for no reason. Sehun puts on some good looking pants, and they leave in Sehun’s car.

He’s driving, of course, because Sehun’s a brat who wants to be chaperoned around only by his hyungs. When there’s a red signal, Junmyeon takes a deep breath, takes out his phone to pretend nonchalance.

“Sehunnie,” He licks his dry lips. “Let’sgetpromiserings.”

In his peripheral vision, he sees Sehun look up from his phone, lips parted. “What?”

He doesn’t sound too surprised, or anything bad, so Junmyeon relaxes his shoulders, glances at him casually. “Let’s get promise rings.”

“Oh,” Sehun clears his throat. “Yeah. Okay. Should I pick them, or you wanna do it together?”

“You can pick them,” Junmyeon’s face feels a little warm. He turns on the AC in the car, and sighs happily. “I’m glad.”

Sehun reaches out and puts a hand on Junmyeon’s thigh, chuckling. “You seemed really tense about that, hyung.”

“We’ve tried to not define our relationship,” Junmyeon reasons, his throat feels more open now. Words coming out from his smoother. “I didn’t want it to be too, well— I didn’t want it to seem like a marriage thing. I don’t know what it means entirely. But they’re promise rings. It’s a real, solid promise.”

Sehun nods, a shy smile on his face. “If it helps, I don’t know either. But promise rings sound like a plan.”

Junmyeon finally giggles, which escalates into guffawing, clapping his hands excitedly. “Now I’m embarrassed.”

“You should be,” Sehun tuts. “Promise rings aren’t real, solid promises, hyung, blood pacts are!”

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny, happy seho for my worrying soul. i hope you like it! please let me know if you do!! <3 (also inspired by someone's tweet about seho's rings. it made my heart melt.)


End file.
